I See through you
by KaiousXInu
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were two different people at Shikon high Inuyasha being the popular one, Kagome knows it must be a disguise can Kagome break Inuyasha's act?And what is this about a bet?RATED M FOR MATURE THEMES IN LATER CHAPTERS.


**Disclaimer:I do not what so ever own Inuyasha.**

**PROLOGUE:BET**

Kagome was a quiet girl who kept to herself, in coming to high school she met a few friends.

"Sango are we having a study session at your place tonight?"Ayame asked poking at her "egg salad".

"Yeah, Kags your coming right?"Sango said from the lunch table.

Kagome wasn't paying attention to what Sango was saying,actually Kagome was looking at the most popular couple in Shikon High.

'Sometimes I wish I was them...and it not the other way around...'Kagome sighed.

Kikyo and Inuyasha quickly kissed departing,as Inuyasha started walking towards the popular table he noticed a pair of brown eyes staring.

'What a nerd, look at her practically drooling over me!'Inuyasha winked at her as he walked by, just playing the game.

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes,'He isn't god!'Kagome thought.

Inuyasha scowled at this, what was this girls problem?All the other girls would have practically fainted on the floor,hearts busted.

Inuyasha decided to shrug it off and continue to walk to meet the guys.

"What's up guys"Inuyasha said sitting at the table.

"I'm surprised your not with Kinkyhoe"Kouga said, laughing.

"Watch it wolf"Inuyasha growled.

"Hey man all I'm saying is that your girlfriend and the whole Naraku thing is suspicious"Kouga shrugged stuffing his face.

"What the fuck are you Dr.Phil?"Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey man he's right that Naraku guy shouldn't be trusted, I've heard shit"Miroku said.

"Whatever, I was planning on breaking up with her anyways"Inuyasha said.

"Dude, so this Sango girl in my physics class is totally hot "Miroku said.

"Yeah right, who is she?"Inuyasha said looking around.

"Dude we have known her since we were kids"Miroku said looking at him strangely.

"Oh Sango!Who hung out with Kagome in like freshman year?"Inuyasha asked.

"You mean the two that over at that lunch table?"Kouga asked pointing.

'Why the fuck is that stupid wolf pointing over here!?'Ayame growled, letting one of her fangs stick out.

"That wolf demon doesn't look too bad, I do love redheads"Kouga grinned.

"Wait a minute that's Kagome!?"Inuyasha asked.

"Dude where the fuck have you been?Sango and Kagome have been best friends forever now"Miroku said shaking his head.

"Kagome was totally checking me out like a minute ago"Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome was still looking over at the table where Inuyasha sat.

"I highly doubt that Kagome is very picky when it comes to boys she dates"Miroku said remembering the nice redmark on his face.

FLASHBACK

"Will you bear my children?"Miroku asked, grabbing Kagome's hands in his."NO YOU HENTAI!"Kagome yelled, smacking his cheek hard.

"SANGO SAID YOU WERE A PERV!"Kagome said walking away.

'So worth it!'Miroku thought.

"Dude I could totally get her to fall for me in like two seconds!"Inuyasha said smirking.

"Is that a bet I hear?"Miroku said asking.

"I bet you cannot get Kagome to be your girl"Miroku said.

"What are the terms?"Inuyasha asked.

"You have to sleep with her, and if you don't, you do my laundry for eternity, we will figure out the amount of cash later"Miroku said.

"Done!"Inuyasha said laughing.

"What about my terms?"Inuyasha said.

"Later"Miroku said, and Inuyasha just nodded.

Kagome was still staring at Inuyasha's table, Sango once told her of a time when Inuyasha was actually the least popular of anyone,

and everyone made fun of him because he was just a half breed.

What happened?I understand becoming cool, but Inuyasha basically transformed into this whole different person from what Sango said

"Kagome yoohoo?Are we still on for the study group?"Sango said waving her hands in front of Kagome's face.

"What?Oh yeah!"Kagome said cheerfully.

"Sometimes your a weirdo Kagome"Sango laughed.

"I know who you were staring at"Ayame said giggling.

Kagome blushed a deep red, looking down.

Kagome just wanted to know if it were possible, that a person was more than what they seemed, was it possible that Inuyasha wasn't really the person he was made out to be?

"It's that stupid wolf Kouga!He keeps staring over here like a retard!"Ayame said snorting.

"Is he really?"Sango said, a what do you know the hentai was staring over too, and Inuyasha?

"What the hell are they up to?Sango asked.

"I don't know something bad"Ayame said not looking up.

Ever since they all became big shots, the three girls were the laughing stock to them, they knew there wasn't something really wrong with them, but they seemed to have fun anyway.

'You wait Kagome I'm going to make you mine'Inuyasha smirked.

**A/N:OH BOY! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN KAGOME SPITS IN INUYASHA'S FACE?! REVIEW THIS OR I'LL DELETE IT LOVE YOU! .**


End file.
